


horrible lives are made to laugh.

by faucer



Series: shadow AU [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Other, dream smuggler AU, shadow AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faucer/pseuds/faucer





	horrible lives are made to laugh.

the first time happened at your aunt’s place when you were six.  
she had a cat. a beautiful orange striped cat.  _oh_ how you loved that cat. petting him would always bring you so much joy. he was the gentlest cat you’ve ever met.  
however, as any cat in the world, he also liked to play. but ‘playing’ meant something different in your mind.  
of course he scratched and bit your hand, although, as a matter of fact, it is right to say, in his defence, that he immediately attempted to mend his mistake with a soft lapping on your palm.  
but it was too late, now, dismay on your face already present, as little tears snuck out of the corners of your lids.  
you got a slice of bread with peach jam to calm you down.  
  
after that tiny accident, no matter how much you tried, it seemed like the cat wasn’t capable of feeling love anymore.  
he would often hiss at you, meow with a bloodcurdling low tone, raise his tail and spine, to deter you from getting near, and cautiously escape into another room without breaking eye contact.  
your forgetful aunt blamed it on his old age and never cared too much about his unnatural reaction.  
you did the same, as a child often adores to imitate adults.  
  
you unknowingly ignored that that cat only badly behaved when you were in sight.  
you unknowingly ignored the eerily sound of purring that sometimes accompanied your conscience slowly drifting into sleep.  
  
the second time was…. two years after the first, you were eight.  
you’ve never met such a big dog in your short entire life. he was light brown and full of fur. the owner said you could pet him and you were  _oh_ so delighted to comply. the bundle of sunshine nuzzled your tummy until she found your face, promptly licked. you squirmed with laughter and gently fell down on your back, with the dog still making sure you were clean with drool. the owner tugging at the leash, sheepishly smiling, “now now”. suddenly, as if something actually yanked her, the dog retreated behind her owner’s legs. she was shaking with fear, her tail not wagging anymore, yellow teeth showing and a low snarl making its way out of her pretty black snout.  
but she wasn’t angry with you, half seated on the concrete, it was as if she had seen something behind you.  
you had chocolate and mint ice-cream to compensate for the let-down.  
  
the umpteenth time was at sixteen. it was your serious first crush.  
and you were eager to discover what the word ‘love’ entailed. was there more than just hugs in the hallway as a sign of greeting in the morning? more than kisses on the cheeks when parting ways at late afternoon? more than awkwardly holding each other’s hands in the blue and gray evening while your friends, ahead of you two, pretended to not see?  
yet, you never felt any ‘more’ of this sort, as your partner broke up with you before your relationship could blossom. “it’s weird – i know this is not a valid reason to call things off but…. i don’t feel comfortable around you – don’t get me wrong, you’re quite cute, but somehow…. when i’m with you…. i feel heavy”.  
no amount of food could help you gulp down the dark hole in your chest. no amount of affection from your family could help you soothe this aching heart of yours.  
though, the amount of weird things you started to be aware of was enough to make you scared. enough to make you know that you would have grown up alone in the whole world.  
except you were  **not alone at all.**  


End file.
